Individuals frequently utilize their information handling devices (“devices”), for example, smart phones, tablet devices, laptop and/or personal computers, and the like, to engage in audible conversations with other individuals. Various conferencing applications may allow a multitude of individuals to interact with each other substantially simultaneously. More particularly, a conference bridge may be leveraged to allow participants to dial into a virtual meeting from their own device.